


An Instrument of Torture

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Holmes is sometimes quite stressful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Instrument of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> For Mistress Minx

My name is John Watson and I am sure you already know my friend, Sherlock Holmes. 

Holmes is a man of logic and science. He is also impatient and easily bored. We read both morning and evening editions of all the dailies and his name is well known as a consulting detective all over London, but sometimes, there is nothing for him to do. 

That is when he gets into trouble. He is fond of cocaine, which I discourage though it is quite popular both here and on the continent. He also disappears for days at a time – mostly to box, a past time I find a bit better than the drug. 

But the worst thing he ever does, the one thing that makes me want to murder _him_ is to play that infernal violin! Sherlock can actually play it well but when he is bored or upset, he simply uses the bow and tries to saw the bedeviled thing into pieces. 

The sound makes every nerve in my entire body ache and my mind scream for relief. If I say one word to him, he plays louder and more discordantly. There are no words in the English language to describe the torment. 

I beseech you, gentle reader, if you contemplate murder, make sure it is interesting enough to keep Sherlock away from his violin. Or I may just murder him myself someday! 

~end~


End file.
